Thunder Punch and the Black Dragon
'Plot' This my version of the sonic storybook saga called "The Vexian Storybook Sagas". Thunder Punch is transported into a storybook of Japaneses folklore by a young temple maid. He must become the strongest samurai to defeat the evil shogun who has now turned into a Black Chinese dragon that has caused the land to fall into darkness while underworld like ninjas appear to rule over Japan. Help Thunder Punch become the lightning samurai of the east. Rules *You can be a good or bad samurai depending on *No overpowering characters (there will be a few fight sceans) *No swearing (exceptions: Hell, Damn) *all chapters will organised by me so don't mess with them *I will kick you out of the party if your not following these rules or if your just trying me. SEE WHAT HAPPENS! (they don't call me Kilam for nothing!) *Have an awesome time *Plz add fan art! 'Given Characters' Thunder Punch Kyota the Blacksmith (Blue Jay the Bird) Togami the Fire Samurai (Fire Arm the Hedgehog) Syko the Sakura Sward Master (Mimi the hedgehog) Romaji Hataku 15th General of the Ninjas (Dark Storm the Porcupine) 'Add Your Character Here!' (you can be one of the last samurais left or be a western Knight who has come to stop eastern attacks appon the west) Kawa the Kappa Hanyo (River) Jiro the Kitsune Hanyo (Brody) Mist and Raven Ghost (They're ninjas under Dāku kōtei ryū's rule) 'Chapter One: The Hero From Another World' A young Shrine maiden: *watches as her shrine burns to the ground due to attacks from underworld ninjas* The temple! *cries* I have to stop them before they destroy our land's only hope! *runs inside and grabs a books and runs towards the prayer shrine* Oh please mighty Kukuri-Hime (Japanese; Goddess of Meditation in Truth, Validity, and Justice) save us from this cruel fate, bring us a hero, a samurai who wields his blade like lightning! (A Thunder cloud appears and lightning hits the shrine) Thunder Punch: *falling out of the sky with a pizza slice in his hands* Whhoooooo! *hits the ground* Ouch! Where in Kron's name am I? *sees the maiden and the dark ninjas* I have no clue who you are madam but you look like you need some help. *smiles* This will take as fast as lightning! *runs at every ninja solder and punches them turning them into dust* That was wayyy too easy. *finishes his pizza* Maiden: *runs towards T.P* You must be our hero! Kaminari to Inazuma Samurai (雷と稲妻侍 known as the Thunder and Lightning Samurai). Kukuri-Hime has truly blessed us. *bows in thankfulness* Thunder Punch: *puts his hands up in a jester of thankfulness* Its ok but I'm not this Kaminariomaala whats it called guy. I'm Thunder Punch the mongoose and apparently I am no where near Rassco's Pizza palace. *looks around at the burning shrine* I'll put that out in the mean time. *runs in circles as a whirl wind winds up and takes out all the fire* Man, who would light up beautiful shrine like this and attack a lovely maiden. *gives her a flower that wasn't burned in the fire and smiles* Whats your name? The maiden: Sakura, I'm the shrine maiden her and Dāku kōtei ryū (ダーク皇帝龍 known as The Dark Emperor Dragon) caused this with his underworld ninjas. Thunder Punch: '''*grips his fist in excitement* Thanks! Now I know who to sock! I think I'm gonna have a fun time here! *tries to run past the shrine gate but hist an invisible shield* Ouch! What was that? *taps the shield* Awww crap, don't tell me this is a magic spell. I don't do well against magic -_- '''Sakura: Yes it is, you can't defeat him like you are now. Only when Kaminari to Inazuma Samurai finally awakens his true power is when Dāku kōtei ryū will be defeated Thunder Punch: But I'm Not That Samurai Guy! I'm just a fast mongoose who is suppose to be at Roscos' Pizza Palace. Sakura: *bows* Please! We need your help, your our land's last hope! Only a little bit of samurai today follow honor and don't follow Dāku kōtei ryū. Please help us. Thunder Punch:''m *sighs* Fine! I'll help. But I have no clue how to uses a sword. '''Sakura: *gets up and whistles and a small Chinese dragon appears* Chou will take you to Zarumato the lightning sword. You'll past the demon grounds where demons, humans, and hybrids live. Now with Dāku kōtei ryū ruling demons control the area and laws don't apply. Please take this *gives T.P a wooden practice sword* It's not much but it'll help. Please help! Thunder Punch: Ok! I'll save the day! *grabs the sword and jumps onto Chou* Lets go! *the small Chinese dragon leaves the mountain shrine and takes off into the direction of Zarumato* 'The Demon Lands' The two twin rabbits jumps on a tree:"Hmph.. *Meanwhile, two travelers are travelling, as you'd expect* Jiro: *sighs loudly* How much longer do we have to keep going? Kawa: '''We'll get there when we get there. '''Jiro: '''In other words, you don't know how far the next town is. Why couldn't we just stay in the one we were in? '''Kawa: I never implied that! And you know why we couldn't stay... Thunder Punch: *holding on to Chou* when do we get there? We've Ben flying for like 30 minutes and this isn't the most comfortable ride I've had I.....*Chou roars and flips T.P into the forest and flys back to the shrine* Ahhhhh! (Lands in front of the two travelers) Jiro: *Instinctively hides behind Kawa* Who is that!? Kawa: *whispers* Just act normal, we'll be fine... Mist: *hears the roar*A dragon maybe... Raven: Lets check it out... (They both jump through the trees to the sound.They unexpectedly jump really fast) Thunder Punch: Ouch! *yells at the dragon flying away* THAT HURT YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD! *pulls out to old wooden sword* And all I have to defend myself is this wooden stick, great! How am I gonna find that blasted sword now! *looks at Kawa and Jiro who are staring at him* Oh, Hi, sorry about that. I'm Thunder Punch....you guys aren't ninjas are you? Kawa: '''What? No! And what kind of name is Thunder Punch!? '''Jiro: I kind of like his name... *walks over to Thunder Punch and smiles* Was that your pet dragon that just dropped you? Thunder Punch: No! *folds his arms* Stupid dragon *he mumbles*. I'm here to find the sword Zarumato. A shrine maiden said it would be here in theses parts. Jiro: I don't know where Zarumato is, but I bet we can help! Kawa: Jiro, we just met him! We don't know if he- Jiro: '''Oh stop being so paranoid of everyone. He doesn't look like a threat at all. '''Thunder Punch: '''Thx! *looks at them and then himself* Do I stand out that much in these parts? Im not from here her so I don't want to stand out and give those ninja an easy target '''Kawa: Yeah, you actually stand out a lot more than you think. Your fur's really bright, and your foreign clothes look... odd, for lack of better words. (a black cloud hovers above them and purple lightning strikes the ground and a porcupine appears) The Ninja Porcupine: '''I am 15th General of the Ninjas and I'm here to kill the foreigner. *pulls out ninja claws* I will defeat any threat to my master! '''Kawa: Jiro, get back! *pulls him away from the other two* Romaji Hataku: *looks at Kawa and Jiro* When I'm done you will face judgement against the Emperor for associating with this threat. Thunder Punch: *pulls out his wooden practice sword* I won't let you hurt them! I'm Thunder Punch the mongoose and I'll be the best samurai in the land! Remember that! *charges at Romanji* Romanji: Don't make me laugh! You will die by my hands foreigner! *takes off his hood and charges* Thunder Punch: *doges and slams Romanji in the head with his blade* You look alot like my friend Rodrick. *smiles* He was all talk too! New Move: Lightning Slash! *the blade turns yellow with electricity and shatters Romanji's claws* Jiro: Should we do anything to help? Kawa: '''We can't, it's too risky! '''Jiro: For me, yes. But you know how to fight better than I do! Romanji: *wipes blood from his mouth* I Will Defete You! *pulls out duel purple katanas* This is Kage and Kagea the twin shadow blades and one of the 15 legendary blades of the east. I'll cut you with their power! Thunder Punch: *sweat drops* This could be a problem....Its a Tie! See you next time Ninja! *grabs Jiro and Kawa and passes Romanji* (The two ninjas lands infront of Thunder Punch) Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Sovash100 stuff Category:Roleplay